Domesticity
by AppleCity
Summary: First ever chryed fanfic! So any comments welcomed! Will be adding to this with mini scenerios of domestic Chryed all under same name. Rated M just incase of later chapters. Don't own anything/characters- all belong to BBC
1. Christians Birthday 1

**I don't own any of the characters/settings- they all belong to Eastenders and the BBC  
**Enjoy

Stepping out of the Vic and into the blinding lights from the sun he grimaced at having had to spend time at work on his birthday. Roxy was a good laugh and it had been nice to see his God daughter on his birthday too but nothing compared to spending it wrapped up with his lover. As if on cue that exact person came storming round the corner with a look of determination on his face; he looked adorable when he was concentrating on something. Usually whatever he was concentrating on was always based around something negative but today he had a look of enthusiasm, happiness and lust about him.  
As he looked up his eyes connect with Christians and smiles spread from ear to ear on both men, in his deepest growl Christian called to him  
_"Hello lover"_  
_"Ten minutes Christian"_ came Syed's reply. He carried on past Christian further down the street only to be stopped by the sound of a disappointed Christian  
_"Ten minutes...what? Sy . . . hey Sy! Syed stop!"_  
Syed smiled to himself as he heard the confusion and annoyance in Christian's voice. Turning quickly on his heel with a ridiculous smile spread across his face he paced back up to Christian just outside the Vic and practically launched himself at him. His arms wrapped around his neck and their lips collided in a moment of passion. Pulling away and noticing Christian's look of confusion Syed whispered in a much softer voice  
_"I said ten minutes. Give me ten minutes Christian then meet me back at the flat. No earlier and definitely no later!"_  
Christian raised one eyebrow but Syed just smiled at him, the playful grin that oozed lust and fun and was only given to Christian. Releasing his grip on his neck, Syed turned and began to walk down the road into the Minute Mart.

A few minutes had passed before Christian realised he was still standing in the same place where Syed had kissed and left him. Even after being together as a couple for a year and 7 months he knew it was still hard for Syed to show his affection in public and never tried to push him too hard but in that moment it had all been Syed's doings. It had been Syed who had bounded up to him, it had been Syed who wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and it had been Syed who had crushed their lips together.  
Shaking his head and blinking rapidly Christian laughed to himself and made his way towards to the cafe to check with Jane they were still on for their meal tonight. Thinking back about it, it had always been Syed.

Walking into the cafe, he was greeted by Jane pulling him into a hug and squeeing down his ear  
_"Happy birthday Christian!"  
"Thanks sis" _  
Flashing his best smile she knew that he was after something so cautiously she replied with a drawn out  
_"what..."  
"well... I was just wondering if you are still free to come out for a meal tonight for my birthday with me and Sy. Oh and I suppose you can bring Ian- if you must_."  
_ "Yeah of course, I'm sure Ian will be honoured!"  
"Good! So he should, so Argee Bargee at 8 then"  
"Fine, I'm sure he does"  
"See you there sis"  
"Bye Christian" _ Jane sighed as she watched her brother stride out of the cafe. It was so nice to see him happy again and this time knowing the reason behind it.

Humming to himself as he walked back to the flat Christian had decided that this year was going to be the best birthday he'd ever had. And why? Because he saw it in in the arms of his lover and that was how he intended to see it out.

Turning his key in the lock and carefully opening the door to his flat his was slightly taken back to see that everything was normal. No tacky balloons or banners, no candlelight or rose petals strewn across the floor, in fact not even Syed was in sight.  
Becoming extremely suspicious he called out  
_"Sy, where are you?"  
_Walking out of the backroom he replied  
_"I'm here why?"  
"Well what's going on? One minute you leap on me in a moment of what can only be described as passion for clocking eyes with such a fine specimen such as myself and the next minute you're telling me to stay away for ten minutes"  
"Yeah I know. And well done for doing so." _Strolling over to Christian with a playful grin on his face , he took charge and embraced the older man. With his arms wrapped firmly around Christian's waist and Christian's strong arms around his shoulders he glanced up to a look of confusion spreading across his lovers face  
_"But I thought..."  
_Christian trailed off not wanting to upset or annoy Syed, especially when he was in such a joyful mood  
_"You thought what... that when I said stay away for ten minutes it would be because I was going to do something like re-arrange the flat with balloons , streamers and other tacky birthday things or answer the door in nothing but __my __birthday suit." _Syed laughed to himself as Christian pouted, slightly annoyed that Syed had managed to read him so easily  
Syed continued  
_"Listen lover, I have just had to endure 10 minutes of not being with you. That is ten minutes wasted and ten minutes I won't get back; so either you make it up to me __now __or I shall not be held responsible for my actions!"  
_Still in Christian's arms, Syed glanced up at his lover, smiled and shut his mouth tightly before pulling away from Christian and wandering over to the kitchen.  
Christian stood still surprised that Syed had walked away but not for long as he saw the cheeky, mischievous glance Syed gave before disappearing into the kitchen. With a few quick strides Christian was next to Syed in the kitchen and had grabbed his waist from behind.  
Spinning him around, Christian placed his head in the familiar spot in the crook of Syed's neck, his growls and laughter were drowned out by Syed's playful cries of protest.  
_"Christian, Christian ahh NO CHRISTIAN! "_  
Syed tried to free himself of Christian's hands and their tickling attack on his body but soon he gave in and just let himself be held by his lover. Christian too gave up the tickling and just stood holding Syed, gently rocking them from side to side.  
Christian placed sweet butterfly kisses along Syed's neck and jaw line before gently biting his ear and whispering "_So what did you do in those ten minutes?"  
_

Syed saw his opportunity and kept Christian hanging on that little bit longer. He loved to keep up the suspense of their relationship at times, keep it so Christian was so close, so near and with one touch, one word and look he'd be lost completely. Syed chose to make good use of Christians playful mood for he knew that their time later would be filled with everything but jokes . . .

_"Well take a look around"  
_  
Spinning Syed around in his arms so they were now face to face Christian cocked one eyebrow up in utter confusion at the game Syed was playing, laughing he ask,

_"I don't see anything different?"  
"Err excuse me! I think you will find you now have a sparkling clean kitchen!"  
_Christian twisted his head a little, still confused by Syed's game before briefly looking around the room  
_"Syed Masood. Are you telling me that you made me keep away from you, for ten whole minutes, on my birthday, so you could clean the kitchen?"  
"Yes."  
"Clean. The. Bloody. Kitchen?"  
"Yes." _As he said it Syed couldn't hid his laughter for much longer and so spluttered when he saw Christians look of disappointment and confusion.  
Releasing Christian's grip on his waist he slithered out and turned back just as he reached the door frame; with Christian still standing in the kitchen, annoyed, confused and disappointed Syed flashed him his best smile- saved only for Christian- before adding with a wink  
_"Chill out . . . babe"  
_  
As Christians mouth dropped open, Syed's grin grew wider before the flat was filled with a cry of  
_"SYED! Did. . . Did you just call me. . . BABE?"  
_ _  
_Syed laughed and ran just as Christian lunged towards him. With Christian's physical strength it was only a few steps before he had caught up with Syed and both men had crashed to the sofa. Still smiling Syed looked up into the green pools of his lovers eyes, there was no denying the fact that two years down the line he was still falling deeper in love with Christian by the day, even just when he thought he loved him beyond eternity, something else would creep up. And this time Syed hoped that in those ten minutes he spent away from Christian, that _promise_ of being with each other for eternity didn't seem that far off...

With Christian pinning him down, Syed managed to break one arm free and slid his hand into Christians placing a chaste kiss to Christians plump and waiting lips. But that wasn't enough for Christian, he's wished time and time again that he could just stay attatched to Syed's lips. He'd be dead from lack of food and water but he'd be happy. Dead happy. And with the he forced his lips back onto Syed's with more passion, fuel, lust.  
After sharing more kisses, Christian pulled back and this time with a much softer tone to his voice he asked  
_"So- babe- what is it you actually did in those ten minutes. No secrets, no lies and no crap excuses for getting out of this!"  
"Well, lets just say that you'll have to wait until tonight to find out what I did in those ten minutes. Oh and you'll be getting your birthday present then too-" _  
Christian raised his eyebrows and grinned devilishly down at his lover  
"- _no you fool I mean your actual present. Do you ever give up? Oh speaking of which we better be getting ready, we're meant to be meeting Jane and Ian in just under an hour."  
_Grunting and closing his eyes Christian fell on top of Syed with a sigh,  
"_Mmm"  
"Christian"  
"Syed"  
"We need to get changed and ready to go out because rumor has it it's a certain someones birthday"  
"Oh really? There's a bigger rumour that this certain someone is drop dead gorgeous and doesn't look a day past twenty one."  
"Yeah, funny things rumours..."  
_  
At hearings Syed's flirtatious tone he lifted his chest off Syeds, playfully smiled down at his lover and replied  
_"Come on you"_

"Christian, you spend more time in that bathroom than a teenage girl, would you please hurry up!"  
"Alright alright, here! Well, what d'ya think?"

Christian emerged from the bathroom in his dark jeans he had brought only last week on a shopping trip with Roxy and his best white shirt.  
It was his posh shirt that he saved for weddings, funerals and other important events and Syed knew this, which was why when he clocked sight of Christian his stomach dipped. Christian really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

With tenderness and teasingly Syed moved towards Christian and looped his fingers in Christians belt holes before pulling him towards him -with only a thin layer of air between them – their breathing increased slightly.

_"You look gorgeous, _


	2. Christians Birthday 2

Syed saw his opportunity and kept Christian hanging on that little bit longer. He loved to keep up the suspense of their relationship at times, keep it so Christian was so close, so near and with one touch, one word and look he'd be lost completely. Syed chose to make good use of Christians playful mood for he knew that their time later would be filled with everything but jokes . . .

_"Well take a look around"  
_  
Spinning Syed around in his arms so they were now face to face Christian cocked one eyebrow up in utter confusion at the game Syed was playing, laughing he ask,

_"I don't see anything different?"_

"Err excuse me! I think you will find you now have a sparkling clean kitchen!"

Christian twisted his head a little, still confused by Syed's game before briefly looking around the room  
_"Syed Masood. Are you telling me that you made me keep away from you, for ten whole minutes, on my birthday, so you could clean the kitchen?"_

"Yes."

"Clean. The. Bloody. Kitchen?"

"Yes."

As he said it Syed couldn't hid his laughter for much longer and so spluttered when he saw Christians look of disappointment and confusion.  
Releasing Christian's grip on his waist he slithered out and turned back just as he reached the door frame; with Christian still standing in the kitchen, annoyed, confused and disappointed Syed flashed him his best smile- saved only for Christian- before adding with a wink

_"Chill out . . . babe"  
_  
As Christians mouth dropped open, Syed's grin grew wider before the flat was filled with a cry of

_"SYED! Did. . . Did you just call me. . . BABE?"  
_ _  
_Syed laughed and ran just as Christian lunged towards him. With Christian's physical strength it was only a few steps before he had caught up with Syed and both men had crashed to the sofa. Still smiling Syed looked up into the green pools of his lovers eyes, there was no denying the fact that two years down the line he was still falling deeper in love with Christian by the day, even just when he thought he loved him beyond eternity, something else would creep up. And this time Syed hoped that in those ten minutes he spent away from Christian, that _promise_ of being with each other for eternity didn't seem that far off...

With Christian pinning him down, Syed managed to break one arm free and slid his hand into Christians placing a chaste kiss to Christians plump and waiting lips. But that wasn't enough for Christian, he's wished time and time again that he could just stay attatched to Syed's lips. He'd be dead from lack of food and water but he'd be happy. Dead happy. And with that he forced his lips back onto Syed's with more passion, fuel, lust.  
After sharing more kisses, Christian pulled back and this time with a much softer tone to his voice he asked

_"So- babe- what is it you actually did in those ten minutes. No secrets, no lies and no crap excuses for getting out of this!"_

"Well, lets just say that you'll have to wait until tonight to find out what I did in those ten minutes. Oh and you'll be getting your birthday present then too-"  
  
Christian raised his eyebrows and grinned devilishly down at Syed

"- _no you fool I mean your actual present. Do you ever give up? Oh speaking of which we better be getting ready, we're meant to be meeting Jane and Ian in just under an hour."_

Grunting and closing his eyes Christian fell on top of Syed with a sigh,

"_Mmm"_

"Christian"

"Syed"

"We need to get changed and ready to go out because rumour has it it's a certain someones birthday"

"Oh really? Is that the same person to be rumoured drop dead gorgeous and doesn't look a day past twenty one."

"Yeah, funny things rumours..."  
  
At hearings Syed's flirtatious tone he lifted his chest off Syeds, playfully smiled down at his lover and replied  
_"Come on you"_

"Christian, you spend more time in that bathroom than a teenage girl, would you please hurry up!"  
"Alright alright, here! Well, what d'ya think?"

Christian emerged from the bathroom in his dark jeans he had brought only last week on a shopping trip with Roxy and his best white shirt.  
It was his posh shirt that he saved for important events and Syed knew this, which was why when he clocked sight of Christian his stomach dipped. Christian really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

With tenderness and teasingly Syed moved towards Christian and looped his fingers in Christians belt holes before pulling him towards him -with only a thin layer of air between them – their breathing increased slightly.

_"You look gorgeous"  
"Yeah, I know! And you don't look to bad yourself . . . come here"_

As Christian leaned down and began kissing Syed, his tongue found its way into Syed's mouth and soon his hands snaked their way down Syed's chest and round to his jeans pockets.

Laughing slightly and jumping from Christians embrace, Syed didn't want him to feel the hard lump waiting in his pocket. It would give the game away completely and his surprise ruined so he told him

_"Aha, good things come to those who wait Christian"_

"Well fine, but I'd rather have 'bad' things where you're concerned Syed Masood."

"You're terrible, you realise that?"

"You love it though."

"Yes, yes I do and I also love your face how it is- wrinkles included-"  
At this remark Christian tried to grab Syed and mock offence but decided to let Syed continue  
_"and I don't want to see a whacking great hand print across it because we were late for your own birthday dinner so come on. Out now."_

Grinning from ear to ear Christian grabbed Syed's hand as Syed rolled his eyes at his lover. Still with their fingers intertwined Christian pulled Syed out of the flat and began walking towards the restaurant. This really was going to be one birthday Christian wouldn't forget...


	3. Christians Birthday 3

__

**Final chapter on Christians birthday :) But more domestic things to come! All Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

"_Sorry we're a bit late sis, Syed's fault. Spends all his time in the bathroom!"_

_"Christian! That's not true and you know it! You're the one who was in there for forty minutes!"_

Laughing Christian wrapped his arms around Syed's shoulders from behind and muttered an apology in his ear. As they took their seats on the table with Ian and Jane, Christian noticed that Jane had the biggest smile etched across her face and was glancing between him and Syed. He was so grateful of the fact she had accept him into their family and accept their relationship. Jane was Christians support and strength at the best of times and it had been wonderful for her to see her brother finally finding love and comfort in someone else.  
_  
"So Christian, good birthday so far?"_

_"Yes thank you Ian, although I wish a certain someone would give me my present and soon!"_

Christian laughed as he placed his hand on Syed's knee but noted the quick look that was exchanged between Syed and Jane, both smiled shyly at each other, obviously a secret was kept hear and Christian was going to find out.

_"What are you two smiling about?"  
_  
As Christian left for the toilet before their food arrived, he turned back to see Jane smiling at Syed and whispering into his ear- they were up to something and maybe she knew where Syed really was in those ten minutes. . .

_"Nothing Christian, oh mum called today as well. Sends her birthday wishes."_

_"Huh! Sure she does..."_

Christian returned and their food was ordered and eaten, conversation remained in full flow and Christian still couldn't work out why Jane was so smiling so much, especially as Syed had become increasingly nervous throughout the night.

As they were waiting for the bill and had had their full share of Ian's money complaints and ideas, Syed suddenly became very shifty in his seat. Christian looked across to him and grabbed his slightly shaking hand

_"Sy, are you ok?"_

_"Yeah... yeah fine."_

Syed flashed him a reassuring smile as he took his hand back from Christian, drew a deep breath, turned to face him and looked deep into Christians emerald green gems. His eyes were one of his favourite parts about Christian. They told so many stories, showed so many emotions; lust, anger, passion, hurt, contentment, happiness, jealousy, confusion. Confusion was what was reflected in Christian's eyes at that moment.

Syed sighed and took both Christians hands in his own before he said

_"Christian, you know I love you and-"_  
_  
"Eee!"  
_  
All three men glanced at the noise which had just left Jane. Syed laughed as Ian and Christian looked on in confusion at Jane's squeeing. Syed smiled at her and turned back to Christian who was now smiling back

_"- anyway, as I was saying, Christian I love you and I was a fool to think I could ever be with someone else. You are the other half of me and I know that every emotion I feel you do to. Christian. . . I- I. . ."  
_Gripping Syed's hands tighter Christian smiled down a look of love to his young lover,  
_  
"I love you too Sy, what's up? Why the declaration of love now- not that I mind- but you seem so nervous!"_

Syed looked up into Christian's eyes and for a moment the world stood still; Jane was practically holding her breath on the other side of the table and Ian was glancing between all three of them, still puzzled by what was taking place before him. Syed knew this is what he wanted. Everything he could ever want or need was there in the form of Christian Clarke. All the love which his heart could ever give or receive was mirrored in Christians eyes. Although neither spoke for what felt like hours words didn't need to be said sometimes.

Syed took in another long, deep breath before standing up, one hand still clasped round Christians, the other reaching for his back pocket. As he reached into his pocket, Jane grabbed onto Ian's arm, Ian sat looking similar to a goldfish completely bewildered to what was happening; then Syed dropped in front of Christian to one knee.

Pulling out a small neat black box, Syed smiled up at Christian and opened the box. Before he could begin, Christian's free hand had reached up to his mouth and tried to hide the gasp which escaped him. Syed smiled up at Christian as Christian's eyes began to water, blushing slightly he asked,

_"Christian Clarke, my best friend, my lover . . . my very own superman, will you marry me?"_Christian broke down into tears of happiness and love as he pulled Syed up to his feet and kissed him roughly. He pulled back before looking down at Syed still in wrapped against his body before smiling down at Syed and giving his reply-

_" Yes Sy, I would be honoured to."  
_  
As Jane and Ian started clapping madly, Christian leaned down and kissed Syed. A kiss full of promise, love, lust, desire, passion. It was a kiss that started their long promising future ahead.

Jane and Ian made their way round to Christian and Syed and congratulated them both just as the bill arrived; Syed whispered into Christians ear

_"To answer your question, in those ten minutes, I picked up the ring . . . so was it worth the wait?"  
_  
Christian turned back to Syed and winked _"It's the best birthday present I've ever waited for. I love you"_

__

_"I love you too. And- happy birthday Christian."_


	4. Spiders

"_Sy . . . Sy . . . SYED!"_

"What? I heard you the first time Christian!"

"Well then answer me when my life is in danger!"

Muttering to himself at Christian's sarcasm and walking into the bathroom, Syed turned to look at Christian standing in the corner wrapped only in a towel and biting at the skin around his thumb.  
_  
"Your life is not in danger, what is it you want? And would you stop biting your thumb! You'll make it bleed again, jeese it's like having a five year old."_

"Look!"

"I am looking and all I see is you standing there wearing the absolute bare minimum. Not that that is a bad thing but if you've clocked yourself in the mirror again and found another grey hair or wrinkle I am not interested. Your life will not be over because a strand of your hair has changed colour."

"It's at times like these that if I didn't love you, I'd strangle you now would you just shut up and look!"  
  
Christian said pointing towards the bath. Whatever was he on about . . . Syed raised one eyebrow and turned to look down into the bath

_"There's nothing there?"_

"What?"

Suddenly Christian was behind Syed with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his shoulder. Still after all this time it made both men take a quick intake of breath, who knew that even after being together for so long still the simplest connection could cause a dip of the stomach, stirring to occur below, the heart to miss a beat as the electricity ran from one to the other-  
_  
"Look, see there"_ Christian said, almost triumphantly, into Syed's ear as he pointed into the bath.

Syed looked back into the bath and as he did so bowed his head and laughed. Turning round in Christian's arms and sliding his hands up and around Christian's neck he was still grinning from ear to ear.  
_  
"Christian Clarke, you great big wimp! Are you seriously telling me that you are scared of a spider? A teeny weenie little black spider when you're this great big giant. I think we might have to reconsider your nickname. I can't let you swan around getting called Superman if you're scared of spiders. Kryptonite maybe, but spiders? Nah uh!"_

"Hey, you know what I told you- 100% GM free beef; body of a god. The finest around and no I'm not scared of it just . . . just get rid of it!"

"Christian just turn on the tap and flush it-"

"Please Sy!"

Christian said as he tightened his grip on Syed and pulled him into him even closer. Syed's eyes locked with Christians; brown melting into green, fear being replaced with comfort. As Christians bare chest met with his he could feel Christians heart beat through his chest, hear Christians heart beat even not just feel it.

Looking up at Christian he sighed, placed a small gentle kiss to his lips

_"Fine, let me go get a cup"_

As Syed left the bathroom to fetch a cup and magazine Christian smiled to himself and called out after him  
_  
"Thanks babe, promise I'll make it up to you"_

It wasn't long before Syed had the spider trapped between the cup and Christian's magazine (which had highly annoyed Christian) and was now heading towards the front door. After throwing it down the concrete stairs of the flat he turned back in and shut the door behind him to find Christian grinning at him in the bathroom door way, still only wearing a towel slung low on his hips.

_"Honestly Christian, spiders?"_

_"What . . . . ."_ he said as he made his way across the flat and strolled up to Syed "There must be something you're scared of" he asked as he pulled Syed in for another hug, this time rocking them both gently as Syed lay his head on Christians chest.

_"Mmm"_ Came the reply as Syed pulled back from Christian and began to walk towards the kitchen.  
_  
"Come on Sy, what is it? Clowns, heights, dogs?"_

"I'm not scared of anything"

"There must be something!"

"It doesn't matter"  
  
Christian walked back over to where Syed had momentarily stopped, took his hand in his and turned him so they were now facing each other. He noticed that Syed had become very drawn back and nervous, his hands were clammy and as Christian titled Syed's face towards his own, Syed's breathing became ever so slightly deeper and faster.  
_  
"It does matter Syed, look you just witnessed a 37 year old grown man freaking out over a piddly little spider, and whatever you're scared of can't be half as silly as that. Even if it is, I'll still love ya!"_

"Hmmm fine. This sounds ridiculous but Christian I'm still scared of you, this, us. One year, two months and sixteen days and I'm still scared silly that I'm going to lose you, lose this, lose what we have. I'm petrified to wake up one day and find you're gone, you've moved on or I'd done something wrong; hurt you so bad that the heartache was irreversible. Christian I was so scared to meet you, when I met you I was afraid to kiss you, and when I kissed you I was terrified about falling in love with you. Now that I have, there is nothing greater I fear than losing you. So that's what I'm scared of. I know it sounds crazy and you love me, I love you and I'd never intentionally hurt you but . . ."

He trailed off as Christian's lips captured his. Both men wrapped their arms around each other, neither breaking the kiss, both wanting to show that whatever they face, they face it together.  
_  
"But nothing Sy. I love you. You love me. There's nothing simpler! I won't ever leave you and that's a promise, we've both already been there and it didn't work; seems like these little things pumping away in our chests just can't give each other up. I'm sorry to tell you this but you're stuck waking up to this face every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, you know that. And I'm scared too, you and I both want the marriage, the house, the kids but I know that it'll be different for me. For us. I'm scared that it won't live up to expectations. For me, if I ever get the chance to marry, have kids, have the house I only ever want it to be with you, but I'm scared you might want different."  
_  
Syed sighed as he placed another kiss to Christians lips _"Christian don't ever think that. You know I want all that and there is no one else I'd rather it be than you. I love you too. . . spiders and all!"_

"So Superman's staying then?" Christian managed to ask with a wink as Syed took hold of his hands and pulled back from the hug.  
_  
"If it must . . ."_

"Yes, it must!"

"Fine. So- Superman- are you going to get in the bath now so we might actually be able to go out this evening and I won't have to spend the night with someone that stinks of booze. How any normal human being could spill a whole bottle of gin down them when its attached to the wall I do not know but there we are!"

"I'm going, I'm going . . . but only if my ever so sweet, if not slightly sarcastic, boyfriend will join me."

Syed rolled his eyes as Christian began backing him up into the bathroom and ever so gently closed the door behind them.


	5. Jane Ian's Celebration 1

25th June 2011, the day Ian and Jane had decided to renew their wedding vows. It was a calm, warm day and the service couldn't have gone better. With only Lucy, Peter, Bobby, Christian, his boyfriend and Tanya and her family it was a small affair but just the way they wanted it.

The day went off without any hitches and even Ian managed to think about something other than business, they couldn't have asked for more and were now celebrating with other friends in one of the rooms at a posh hotel close by.

_"You see Christian, I told you Ian would be fine today."_

"Yes, yes alright."

_"Christian, can you remember a couple of years ago?" Jane asked as she straightened his tie "When things were tough between me and Ian but I held on, I'm so grateful for that day that I didn't walk away for I wouldn't be standing here now; happier than I have ever been. That's the thing Christian- love makes us do crazy things, make rash decisions but without it we're nothing. Ha, can you remember when you said that me and you always get our heart broken into a million little pieces? Well I think we've both found someone with a glue gun to stick it all back together."_

"If I didn't love this song, want to dance oh and had a bottle of champagne I think I may have just cried then Sis. But I didn't so- yeah, I do think we're going to be ok from now on. Both of us! So for the mean time can we pleeeeease dance?"

"Fine" she laughed as Christian dragged her towards the centre of the dance floor.

After dancing to a couple of the more upbeat tunes the DJ turned the volume right down before announcing _"ok guys this next song is for Mr + Mrs Beale- your second first dance together!"._ After he left Jane and had handed her over to Ian, Christian made his way to his table where his partner sat waiting for him.  
Placing a gentle kiss to his lips, Syed smiled up at Christian and said

_"Hey, having fun?"_  
_  
"Yeah I am, although I wish my boyfriend would join me!"_

"Christian you know I can't dance"

"It doesn't matter to me! Just relax and let go . . . it can't be any worse than Ian's dancing!"

"It is, so no."

"Please Sy, look this song's halfway though, we could just slow dance."

"Christian that's so cheesy, I'm not slow dancing."

"Come on Sy . . . we wouldn't have to move very much then. Just me holding you, you holding me, rocking backwards and forwards with little steps in-between, whispering how we love each other. You know how it is."  
  
Syed looked deep into Christians pleading eyes just before he burst into laughter.  
_  
"What now? What's funny Sy?"_

"Oh nothing, but you make us sound insane 'rocking backwards and forwards whispering to each other', I know how it is Christian but I just . . ."

"You're weakening, I'm winning. Let's go."

"Christian I am no-"

Syed was cut short by Christian grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. Syed shook his head as they wrapped their arms around each other, heads fitting perfectly together, resting on the others shoulder. As Christian's hands found their way round Syed's waist and heading lower, Syed raised his head from Christians shoulder and whispered to him  
_  
"I knew I shouldn't let you at the champagne."_

Christian laughed as he breathed back  
_  
"Ah, I'll make it up to you later. I promise. I love you."_

"I love you too" Syed said as his right hand made its way from Christians shoulders to the back of his neck, his fingers playing along Christians shirt collar before wrapping around his neck and pulling him in closer.

As the song ended and Christian stopped swaying them, Syed began to ease back out of Christian's embrace but upon hearing the beginning of the next song they both stopped, looked at each other and laughed.

_"Come on Sy, this is our song- well one of them. You've gotta stay and dance now, in fact that's not even a question cause I'm not letting go of your hand. You're staying here, with me, on this dance floor."_  
_  
"Christian that's not fair! This isn't one of our songs anyway"_

"Yes it is listen . . . ready . . . 'we gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love' see?"  
  
Reluctantly Syed let himself be pulled into Christian again before he looked up to his lover and in a much calmer and at ease voice he told him

_"Christian, that's not our song, we don't have to fight for this love anymore. We've got it and it's going nowhere. That I promise."  
_  
As Christian's eyes began to glaze over he replied in barely a whisper _"Sy, I love you so much. You're right, we don't have to fight anymore but just remember that"_ Christian paused as he waited for the right part of the song _"quitting out of the question, when it gets tough gotta fight some more. So whatever happens me and you always yeah Sy? So when you leave the bathroom in a mess, I won't give up, and when our kids are driving us to despair we'll stick it out right?"_

_"Of course"_ Syed replied with a smile just as the song ended.  
_  
"Good, ok song over, we can go back to the table now babe."_

"Thank you" Syed sighed as he took Christian's hand and led them back to their table.

As they sat down, Christian sat so they where closer than needs be but neither moved away, he casually placed his arm around the top of Syed's shoulders. Syed picked up his drink in front of him and as he did so he shot Christian a warning look about showing affection in public but Christian simply laughed at his young lover and placed a sweet gentle kiss on the tip of Syed's nose.

Watching Jane and Ian on the dance floor, having fun and whispering things into each other's ears like a newlywed couple- not one who have just renewed their vows- made both Christian and Syed sigh with happiness. Christian looked down to Syed and smiled to himself, this is where he saw his future. In a few years time he hoped that it would be Jane and Ian sitting where they were as it would be them on the dance floor enjoying their wedding celebration, it would be Christian whispering into Syed's ear, it would be Syed looking up at him, arms around his waist, a smile sketched onto his face and every cell of his body tuned in with Christians. Both in their own perfect bubble of happiness and love.  
_  
"What're you smiling at?"  
_  
Christian blinked a few times before he realised that Syed had been watching him as he had dreamed about his potential wedding day with Syed. Christian simply said nothing but placed a lingering kiss on Syed's lips; but doing this was a big mistake.


	6. Jane Ian's Celebration 2

As Christian kissed Syed, Syed pulled into him eagerly, it was quite rare for Syed to show affection in public but Christian got the idea that maybe the events of today had made both their hearts content. Kissing Syed was a big mistake . . . a good mistake but a big one nonetheless. Christian found that as Syed's hand had made its way to the back of his neck and played with the baby hairs there his trousers became that bit tighter. With Syed moving closer and neither pulling back from the kiss Christian realised that if they didn't stop soon he would have to make his excuses to Jane and leave early with Syed.

_"Sy . . . please . . . stop."_

With his lips still placing kisses along Christians jaw line Syed spoke without moving his hands from Christian's thigh and the other on the back of his neck,

_"Stop? Well, I never thought I'd hear you say that!"_

"Sy you know what I mean."

"I don't know! But I suppose I could guess what you mean Mr Christian Clarke . . . I think you mean stop kissing you because we both know how much you love it and how much I love the feel of your lips on mine. I think you mean stop letting my fingers glide over the back of your neck because it makes you hard in seconds. I think you mean stop stroking your thigh because my hand is slowly creeping further and further up your leg, and you won't be able to hold on much longer. I think you mean stop finding all your weak spots and having you as putty in my hands in seconds. I think you mean stop telling you all these things because I know you love it when I do, I can see it in your eyes; there's a spark that lights in them just before they glaze over and your eyes turn to the deepest, murkiest shade of sea green. And do you know what Christian? When you say stop, I think you mean don't ever stop and I won't. I won't ever stop loving you Christian. Promise."  
  
Christian had been facing forward all the time whilst Syed had leaned into him and whispered the exact words that were inside Christian. It still amazed him and almost scared him that they were s in sync with each other that Syed simply knew what Christian was thinking even before he had said it; and to think, a few years ago he had laughed at those who said that they were one with their partners, could understand what the other was thinking and feeling practically all the time.  
From the corner of his eye he could see smiling but biting his bottom lip slightly at the same time, like he always did if he was nervous or embarrassed around Christian. Then he heard Syed laugh as he realised that Syed had been watching him and had saw the fire in his eyes light and the darkness grow.  
He turned his head to Syed and grabbed his hand as he pulled him into a rough kiss.

After what felt like ages, Christian pulled back and with their foreheads still touching he breathed  
_  
"Syed, I'll won't stop loving you either, to be honest though I couldn't even if I tried. I love you- promise!"  
_  
Syed placed another sweet, gentle kiss to Christian's lips. He loved it when Christian said his full name, he only ever said it in the most intimate and loving moments, when both their hearts were fully on show. As their kiss continued they found that they simultaneously wrapped their arms around each other in their regular, natural spots; Christian's around Syed's waist and Syed's around Christian's shoulders. However the kiss was soon interrupted by Bobby running up to them and plonking himself on the sofa-seat next to Christian. Christian and Syed both felt the weight of Bobby sitting down so pulled apart to face the young boy who was now only wearing his shirt and trousers having lost the tie, waistcoat and jacket. Christian smiled at Bobby and as he pulled his arms back from Syed he ruffled Bobby's already quite messy hair,

_"You alright kiddo?"_

"Yeah, did you see peter spin me round lots and lots on the dance floor."

"I did, having fun on the dance floor then?"

"Uh huh, how come you aren't dancing?"

"Ah Bobby, me and Sy are fine here for the moment. And anyway" he stole a quick glance back to Syed before he spoke a bit quieter to Bobby "Syed doesn't like dancing Bobby, he can't dance."

"That doesn't matter! Dad can't dance either!"

This caused a loud laugh to leave Christian as all three of them watched Ian's attempts at dancing with Lucy and Peter on the dance floor in front of them. Christian smiled down at Bobby before they both turned, grinning, at Syed and he said,

_"There you are Sy, don't have to be good."  
_  
As Syed shot him a warning glance he was about to reply to Christian before he saw Bobby smiling over Christians shoulders having stood up on the seat, he decided to play along with Bobby and save the games with Christian until later,

_"Tell you what Bobby, how about next song I'll come on the dance floor with you. You can show me how to dance, and I'll show you how to be spun around properly . . ."_

Christian spun his head round to see Bobby nodding eagerly behind his shoulder before Syed added,

_"You'll be going round so fast Bobby you'll think you're just like Superman."  
_  
Christian's head shot back quickly to glance at Syed who was now grinning from ear to ear; he knew it would cause Christian to do a double take and as both men locked eyes a meaningful look passed between them both. A look where they could sense that whatever one was feeling in that moment, the other was feeling the exact same. At the mention of the word Superman it always brought back good memories for Christian and Syed, it wasn't just a nickname Christian had adapted and made his own (especially as the character was called Kent Clarke), it wasn't just an innocent word used for Bobby's purpose. It was a word that had meaning behind it- Superman saved the world, Christian saved Syed. He saved him from a life of lies, denial, hiding, shame; he saved him from turning into every other gay Muslim man that hides from themselves. Syed saved Christian. He saved him from a life without love, he saved him from growing old never knowing what it was to have someone that connected with you in every sense possible; he saved him from becoming like so many of the men he had heard of who went through life not knowing what it was like to love and to be loved in return.  
Superman supported the people- Syed supported Christian, way back when he first called Christian Superman, he supported him when Christian was beaten and too frightened to do anything, a shadow of the normal Christian. And Christian supported Syed; he supported him through his decision of finally being true to himself and what was inside of him. Before they were together, he supported Syed in his decisions not to tell his family or Amira about their relationship and although it tore him apart many a times, he thought that at the time, a secret Syed was better than no Syed.  
And the best bit of all, Superman was just an ordinary guy like them. Underneath the mask and the cape was a guy with a 9-5 job who found himself falling in love, exactly like them.

With a heavy lump down, the eye contact was broken between Syed and Christian as they realised that Bobby had sat back down again. This time he slide off the seat and walked around Christian as he began to try and crawl up in-between Syed and Christian. With a bit of help and a giggle Syed helped Bobby up onto the seat. Both men then focused their attention on the young child sitting between them, Bobby had calmed down and was now staring in front of him with a rather serious look on his face for a child. Screwing his face up a bit he turned to Christian and asked,  
_  
"Uncle Christian, are you going to do the same as mum and dad?"_

Christian and Syed shot a confused look between them both before Christian looked down and said to Bobby,

_"What do ya mean Bobby?"_

"Uncle Christ-iii-an! Are you going to get married?"

Both Christian and Syed took a sharp intake of breath at Bobby's question before Christian rather shyly smiled to himself and told Bobby,  
_  
"Well, maybe one day."_

"Good, then I can dance lots again," Bobby paused a moment before he almost whispered back to Christian _"is it going to be Syed?"_

Christian looked down at Bobby in shock; he was stunned, he didn't know what to say. Of course it would be Syed he married but would Syed want to hear those kinds of things. They'd spoken about marriage before, sometimes they argued about it, sometimes they'd speak about it with hearts wide open and dream about if they ever got married. He couldn't just fob Bobby off and he didn't want to either, he wanted Syed to know how much he really wanted them to get married, especially after today, but for the moment he was happy and didn't want to cause any arguments between them. He smiled down at Bobby and gave Syed an apologetic and slightly embarrassed glance as be began,

_"Bobby, the thing is . . ."_

Christian started to explain but was cut short by Syed was grinned from ear to ear and only look directly at Christian,

_"Thing is Bobby, I think your Uncle Christian does want to marry me, and I certainly want to marry him, it's just-" he paused for a second as Christians gaze became washed with tears, tears of happiness and love, he was looking at Syed so softly and with such love and devotion that it was hard for Syed to continue talking to the youngster between them so he reluctantly broke their eye contact and as he looked down at Bobby who was beaming up at him he finished  
"- it's just me and Christian can't decide what colours to have it! I want black and gold but Christian wants Lilac and Navy, maybe you can help us with the colours eh and then we can get married soon"_

"Really?"

Replied both Bobby and Christian, one excited at being part of the colour scheme, the other in slight doubt of what Syed was actually saying or if it was just a story made up to put Bobby off the scent.  
Syed laughed and ruffled Bobby's hair as he looked up deep into Christian's eyes and told them both

_"Really."_

Bobby laughed and jumped up just as Christian locked hands with Syed. He excitedly told the two men before him

"_Can we have blue and white? 'Cause that's my fav football team. Mum doesn't like blue but I do."_

"We'll see . . ." Christian said to Bobby "But looks like Jane's looking for you, better go now and we'll come on the dance floor in a bit. Promise."

Bobby started to walk away as Syed tightened his grip on Christians hands but he was merely a few feet in front of them before he came pounding back and threw his arms around Christian in a cheerful hug, he also whispered something into his ear making Christians jaw drop open but then he pulled out his puppy dog face- Syed had decided to nickname it that as he always looked ever so cute but he knew that look was only saved for extra special occasions when someone had said something that meant a lot to him.

As Bobby pulled out of Christians hug he left the two men where they were sitting and ran over to Jane and Ian. Now they were alone, Christian turned to face Syed who looked slightly confused as to what Bobby could say to make Christians eyes shine with such happiness.

And so as Syed began to lean into Christian, ready to place a gentle kiss onto his lovers lips, his ideas were soon pushed to one side as Christian pulled him in close and kissed him with passion and with hunger.  
After a few minutes, the two men pulled back from the kiss but remained close and Syed asked the one question that was still on his mind,

_"Christian?"_

"Yeah babe?"

"What was it Bobby just whispered to you?"

Christian paused and took a moment to take in what was actually happening. He, Christian Clarke, was sat at his sister's wedding celebration with Syed Masood, love of his life. Their fingers were still wrapped round each other, their thighs touching and their heads still close. Both had a look on their faces which emitted happiness, desire, passion and love.

_"Bobby said . . . he said that he would really like it for you to be his Uncle Syed and he said I should marry you tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow? Well, tell Bobby that 'Uncle Syed' said it might not be tomorrow but he will definitely marry Uncle Christian one day. And maybe one day soon, especially with our one year anniversary coming up."

"I love you so much Sy!"

"I love you too Christian."  
  
Christian squeezed Syed's hand tight before they ended up sharing another kiss, one that represented the many they would have not only that night but in the years to come.


	7. Paper Hearts

Finishing the washing up in the kitchen and walking towards the dining room table Christian picked up his phone and began to type out a message to Syed

"Hey babe, missing you But happy 18 months anniversary :D Call me when you can and see you tonight. Love you x x x"

After he had sent the message to Syed he placed his phone back onto the table as he moved over to the sofa, if anyone had been looking in on this scene they would have said Christian looked exactly like a bear. Big strong with his arms/paws dragging behind him, expect from this bear was ad and happy at the same time. He wasn't sad in the sense that all he felt like doing was breaking down in tears and crying but he was still a bit disheartened. Syed had been up and at work for 5.30am everyday for the past two weeks and today, on their eighteen month anniversary he had decided to do a later shift not ending until 4.30pm. Admittedly Christian had been glad to have the lay in but it wasn't the same, he thought Syed would be there too seeing as he wasn't needed at work until 8.30am but apparently not. Syed had upped, showered, eaten breakfast and gone by 7am. Christian smiled to himself as he lumped himself down on the sofa; he remembered their argument a few days back; that 18 months wasn't a big anniversary to celebrate and reluctantly Syed had given in to Christian having been convinced that they had to actually celebrate 18 months of being together. He was happy to know that later in the evening they could enjoy their time together and had booked a table at the new restaurant in town. He was soon pulled from the thought of how and what they would do to celebrate by his phone ringing, surely it wouldn't be Syed already? And if it wasn't then he didn't particularly want to speak to anyone else at that moment.

He made his way over to the dining table and picked up his phone to see the one name and number flash upon his screen that could brighten up his day at any point.

_"Hey babe, didn't think you'd reply so quickly!"_

"Yeah and I didn't think someone as old as you knew about technology and text messages so seems we've both learned something!"

"Oi! Cheek of it! I send my boyfriend a loving text and I get abuse down the phone! And less of the old thank you, I think you'll find I have more energy in me than some of the youth of today. In fact I have more energy than you at times and you're how many years younger than me mister? So don't start the whole age crap with me!"

"Yes sir, no sir, be there right away sir!"

"Mmmm I wish you were right here instead of at blooming work."

"I know, but I'll be home sooner than you realise!"

"Why couldn't they give you this one day off, it's our anniversary Sy."

Syed laughed down the phone as he imagined exactly how Christian was behaving

_"Christian, it's our 18 months not our golden wedding anniversary! And stop pouting too."_

"I am not pouting! And I know but it's special to me . . . you're special to me"  
  
Syed sighed as he realised that he hated not being with Christian on a day like today when he just wanted them to be a normal couple going about the daily routine but with a bit more life in it as it was their anniversary.

_"I know Christian, and I am sorry. Promise"_

"Mmmm you will be" Christians mood had become a lot lighter at hearing Syed's voice "You can make it up to me later, promise!"  
  
Syed laughed as he recognised that Christian was now feeling happier and he could perfectly picture the grin that was creeping across Christians face followed by the cheeky wink he would have given when he said that sentence.  
_  
"If you say so"_

"I do. So, what present have you got your amazing boyfriend?"

"Nothing, why should I have?"

" SY! It's our anniversary, you're supposed to treat me like the Sex God I am!"

"Chill out Christian. And I thought we agreed you weren't a god or a king just . . . well you know what. And fine, you're cards in the attic-"

"-In the attic? Syed what the bloody hell is it doing up there?"

" Well if you let me finish you'd realise why! Right, it's in the attic just on the side as you open the door. And I hid it up there because you are impossible to hid anything from."

"Awww bless ya. I guess I do just have this way of getting things out of you."

"Shut up Christian and just go get your card, present will come soon. And Christian will you do me a favour? Stay on the phone. I want to hear your reaction to your card!"

"Of course babe! Although if it's one of those all singing and dancing tacky ones then I shall not be happy!"

"Wait and find out."  
  
Christian laughed as he walked over to the attic hatch in the back room. Christian didn't know it but Syed's heart was in his mouth. He was so nervous as to what Christian would think . . . he'd been planning on this for a while now and he wanted to surprise Christian with a sweet gesture.

As Christian placed the phone onto the spare bed, Syed could hear him huffing at pulling open the locks to the door to the attic.

With a couple of tries, Christian slide the door back in one swift movement and as he did so thousands of tiny red, pink and white tissue papers hearts fell on him from above. They kept falling and falling onto Christian from the box in the attic. As the hearts fell down onto him Christian's eyes began to well up. He felt that every little heart was a sweet kiss from Syed, every little heart was one heart beat they shared together, every little heart rained down onto him made him feel like he was being embraced by his lover.  
As the last few hearts fell from the box above him, Christian found himself standing amongst thousands of paper hearts. And then part of him realised; those tiny red paper hearts weren't just kisses they shared, they weren't just a representation of how much they loved each other but it was Syed's way of showing Christian that he had his heart; but to be careful with it as it was just as fragile as the delicate tissue papers hearts that were covering the floor. This was Syed saying to Christian hear is my heart, it's delicate and may be damaged easily but so long as you keep hold of it then it will always sweep you off your feet, it will always cover you in a thousand kisses, it will always embrace you and it will always love you.

Christian picked up one of the tiny hearts and as he did so he noted his mobile still lying on the bed. Ever so carefully he stepped out of the hearts that had landed on his feet and grabbed his phone realising that Syed must still be on the line waiting to hear what he thought as he knew that this certainly wasn't some tacky card,

_"Sy . . ."_ Christian said as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was a happy tear nonetheless and as he swiped it away with his hand a few more paper hearts fell from his hair,  
_  
"Sy, I love you."  
_  
All Christian heard was Syed sigh before the line was cut dead. Now was the wrong time for bad signal! Or maybe Syed wasn't meant to be on his phone and was caught, now was not the time for one of Syed's I-don't-know-what-to-say-so-I'll-say-nothing moments either"

Christian made his way back into the living room, still with a few paper hearts attached to him and began frantically typing out a text message to Syed. But then he stopped. He heard the key go in the front door. Surely not? However it was true, as the key turned and the door pulled back ever so slowly there stood Syed; with a smile on his face, present, card and tacky balloon in his hand.  
_  
"I love you too Christi-"_

But before he could finish, Christian had dragged him fully inside the flat and had attacked his lips with his own. He grabbed Syed by the waist, lifted him off the floor and spun him round with lips still locked together. As he placed Syed down his hands made their way to Syed's hair and ran through it like oh so many times before, his tongue slide along Syed's lips waiting to be granted access and Syed was more than happy to oblige. After what felt like hours of just standing in their living room kissing both pulled back as the need for oxygen became too much. They made their way to the sofa and say down needless to say Christian was the first to speak as he breathlessly told Syed,  
_  
"Sy, I just. I just don't know what to say. I love you so much. Where did you find them?"_

"I know, I love you too. And I didn't exactly find them Christian . . . I kind of made each heart."

"YOU MADE EACH HEART? Sy when?"

"Well, when I said I had to be at work for 5.30am, I lied. I didn't start work until 7am. I spent that time cutting out the hearts, keeping them in a box at work alongside the rolls of tissue paper I got. Which is why today I went in for 7am, my usual time, as I didn't have to spend a few hours cutting out hearts for they were already up there, just waiting to pour down on you!"

"Sy, I can't believe it! You got up every day for the past two weeks or so and all that while you were preparing something for me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Sy!" Christian pulled him in for another hug, this time a strong, appreciative, protecting hug and as they pulled apart Syed replied to Christian with a smile in his voice

"I_ guess you'll want your tacky card and present complete with tacky balloon too."_

"Tacky or not, I still love ya! And I suppose as we're giving out gifts I better give you your present now . . . well the one that you can keep and doesn't involved either of us being naked!"  
  
As Syed passed Christian the bag he was holding, Christian reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thin black box. Syed held the box in his hands and before he opened it looked to Christian sitting beside him who was laughing as he had just pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne from the bag. Still laughing slightly he turned to Syed and placed a sloppy kiss to his lips,  
_  
"Thanks babe. We'll have it when we come back that way nothing can affect tonight."_

"Good, but there's one more. Look inside the bag."  
  
Christian turned back to the bag in his lap and tipped it upside down, Syed was right. A small package wrapped in the same pink tissue paper fell onto his lap. He began unwrapping it as he quizzically looked up to Syed. Inside was a small black box; similar to the one Syed was holding. As he gently opened the box Christian found that inside was a pure silver necklace, a dog tag necklace. His heart had never felt so full and smiled for him as he knew how Syed wasn't keen on the usual gold chain he wore.  
_  
"Sy . . . I . . ."  
_  
Christian found himself lost for words again so Syed decided to help him out,  
_  
"This one Christian, isn't some cheap chain from the market. Pure silver, only the finest and it has more meaning. Turn the dog tag around."  
_  
Christian did as Syed had said and there engraved on the back were the words 'I Love You. Forever. Sy x'

Christians eyes welled up again, he found himself a sucker for all this romance stuff; things that he used to say were boring and meant nothing to him. That was until Syed. Christian kissed Syed with such force that Syed was pushed right into the back of the sofa but this time Syed pulled away faster than before as he explain that he wanted to see what Christian had brought him,

_" Sy it's nothing, you know, amazing but well . . ."_  
_  
"But well nothing Christian. It's from you and I love you so I'm sure I'll love it!"_

And he did. As he opened the slender black box he found a silver and rope bracelet. Christian had the same idea as he did and on one side the words 'All My Love' was engraved, as Syed lifted it from the box he noticed that the back of the silver link was also engraved with 'Love Superman x'

After fixing the bracelet to his wrist Syed looked up to Christian (who had also put on the necklace Syed had just given him), both men had a spark to their eyes, both mirroring the love for each other. This time Syed leaned in for a kiss and as he did so he carefully pushed Christian down so they were now lying on the sofa instead of sitting. Christian wrapped his arms around Syed's waist and began to stroke up Syed's back; both never leaving the kiss. Laying on the sofa they both knew that they were in for another beautiful night celebrating their love for one another.


End file.
